


A sweet Dream

by Multifangirl69



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Incest, M/M, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Evil Morty needs something to keep him alive.





	A sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, but I'm proud of it. I like the theory that Evil Morty is our Ricks actual Morty. This was written after seeing the first episode with Evil Morty. I love him so much _(:3」∠)_

Morty was laying on the ground, quiet and with a blank expression. He was starring at Rick with his one free eye like he was the most boring thing that ever existed. The old man moved slowly over the boy, like a predator that was creeping towards his prey. His fingers left a cold trail on Mortys naked skin, his eyes a burn.  
He hated how the touch let him shudder, how his sweet words left a intoxication of happiness. It wasn't love, not even desire for closeness, no passion. Not for Morty. Rick couldn't even think for himself, he does and says what Morty allows, even when he didn't know.  
Morty bit his lip and closed his eyes when he felt the disgusting, dry lips that kissed his skin. A low sigh escaped his throat when Rick laughed. This damn laugh, so rough and sloppy from all the alcohol. It was disgusting, almost made him feel ill.  
Sharp, broken teeth started to bite, pull and chew the tender skin like they wanted to rip it off and eat him. Morty wished he would just do it, just kill him, but this Rick wasn't here for that.  
His role was to serve Morty, to love him like his real Rick once did. Not because of yearning, not because he missed it, but to remind him what was before. The bittersweet memories that he didn't want to forget, the memories that was almost taken from him through selfish betrayel.  
He didn't want to forget why he did all this, the thing that was driving his anger, his revenge, his wish to kill his actual Rick, to kill all Ricks.  
Morty barely twitched, but his breath was fast, uneven when he felt Rick inside him. He didn't felt passion, he didn't want to. The lust only left a numb feeling, boring and annoying. What he wanted to feel was pain.  
Ricks hand felt raw, as uncomfortable as abrasive paper that rubbed over Mortys soft skin. It just felt like a skeleton was touching him. The thin fingers, that wrapped around his throat, were almost just bones. But they were strong, especially the thumbs that slowly stopped his breath.  
The pain reminded him of the reality, ripped him from the sweet dream. It reminded him of the betrayel, of all the horrible things that his Rick did to him. He didn't want to forget, he couldn't forget. Not when this man was still alive, when he was still free to hurt other Mortys.  
Morty hated it, this moment of closeness with this false Rick, it was just a medium to remind him that he was still alive. But he felt a spark of Love everytime, the desire to grab this sweet dream of good memories. Sometimes he let go, sometimes he gave in to the desire and he felt this happiness again, even just for a short moment.


End file.
